Well that's new?
by TheAbominableBethsquatch
Summary: It's a simple start of a story or it's just a one shot. Involves katniss making a new friend and how her life is. Read if you want to or review. I don't know if i'll continue depends on time and stuff.


**A/N So I decided that maybe I should write something of my own and upload it, considering all I've done so far is read, read and read! I guess this is a one shot or maybe I could carry on when I get time but I dunno… so ermm..yeah enjoy? Review and stuff but really I'm only having fun! This is an AU by the way. Katniss POV.**

My mind works in mysterious ways. I would say or have you assume that I'm a normal teenager with a normal demeanour… But I'm not. People consider me a social pariah - an outcast of sorts. This maybe because I choose to ignore stereotypes and I am not all that in tune with everything from gossip to fashion etcetera, etcetera… It simply passes, gracefully and unnoticed through one ear and out of the other. It amazes me how people thrive and live off of this as their livelihood or motivation for a day. Maybe it's because I was home schooled until this year… Maybe it's because I'm no ordinary, stereotypical girly girl. In this disaster of a school I have one friend Margret or as preferred Madge. She was "popular" until deemed unfit due to lack of adequacy for the "careers". Define careers - A ferocious, sluttish and vain pack of females that go by the names of Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere and Enobaria. They shunned upon her as she stood up for the people who they victimised and preyed upon. They only live to catch the attention of the "victors". The victors are a pack of male jocks each having a separate sport in which they excel. The pack consists of Cato, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, Marvel and Gloss. The careers were pretty annoyed when Finnick started dating one of a group they deem the "geeks". It is all pretty confusing, so just do what I do and avoid at ALL costs.

I'm in art right now and I simply cannot wait for next lesson…. Not! It's music and it brings back bad memories. When I was younger they asked me to sing in front of everyone and so I did. Little me or as Madge calls me - Nissie, being brave and then BAM stage fright… I wet myself in front of my whole school, baring in mind I was 7. Since then I have refused to sing alone or in front of a crowd, the only person with the privilege to hear me is Madge simply because she accompanies me on the piano. Anyhow, in art my seat is next to Finnick, who for some reason always tries to start a conversation, which I try to avoid... Except now were partners for a project! "Hey Kitty Kat! How does it feel to be partners with the one and only Mr. Odair?" Finnick ruffles my hair whilst shouting down my ear. "Look Fish boy, see I can make nick names too - calm down. We are only partners because you begged Miss Portia!" He looks back at me, hand on heart faking a hurt expression. "I'm sorry Kat, I just want to be your best friend…" I giggle at this slightly and wonder when on earth do I, Katniss Everdeen giggle?! I feel a breeze in front of my face and realise Finnick is trying to get my attention.. Oops must have zoned out. "Hey Katniss, serious question. Can we be friends?" It can't hurt can it? To let one more person in. Maybe I'll weird him out too much and he wont want to be my friend! That's right, I'll simply scare him off. So I reply slowly "Okay Fish boy, friends it is." He passes me his number and takes a picture on my phone for his caller picture… It's of him trying to kiss my cheek and me pretending to vomit. Maybe he isn't all bad after all. Out of the corner of my eye I see Glimmer and Cashmere, mouths open and death glares on highest… If looks could kill! I send him the picture and give him my number, we high five and I practically sprint to music class.

I sit down and then I hear my four note mockingjay call me and my Dad made up.

**Fishboy: Hey Kitty kat, why'd you run off so fast? Am I that scary?! Xxx**

**Me: Sorry Finnick, I just need time to think. **

**Fishboy: Oh, I'm offended1 No kisses?! And hey wanna meet up for the project after school? Xxxx**

**Me: Haha, calm down! And ermm, sure.. Your place? Xxxx**

**Fishboy: Yey! And Sure Meet me in the parking lot after school! Xxxx**

I didn't reply to him, there was really no need. Music passes by in a blur and so does the rest of the day. I run to my locker and sort all of my stuff out for the project and tell Madge I have a study session with Finnick. She simply laughs and raises an eyebrow. "Finally making more friends, my baby all grown up!"

I scowl and hug her, she pats my back and I jog to meet Finnick. We get to Finnick's in no time and were getting along fine. To be fair, I could even call him a confidant! We agreed to come to each other if we need help or someone to talk to because behind his jock demeanour and his goofy grin he's really down to earth. Me and Finn ended up eating together whilst talking, but then we were well…rudely interrupted by the rest of the victors and so I decided it was about time I leave. Finn had other ideas. " Hey Kat, come down and say hello! Stop being a stranger or I'll drag you down myself!" Me being me, I ignored Finnick's warning and he came up and tossed me over his shoulder and brought me down. "Fishboy you put me down now, or I swear I will kill you!" he laughed at my feeble attempt of a threat and replied "Kitty Kats got some claws! Meow… Hey you guys this is Katniss! And Katniss this is Peeta, Gale, Cato, Gloss and marvel." I sighed… "Finn it would help if I could see them." He guffawed and dropped me on the sofa. Well, they were intimidating and fierce looking and my first thought was to run or hide but I couldn't I was just frozen. "Hi" was all I could manage. I looked at each of them, my eyes stumbling across a pair so identical to my own and then wow, the most azure blue eyes that reflect so much emotion and deep pools of feelings. I realized the awkward silence… luckily someone talked "What is _she _doing in_ your_ place?" Cato… one word for him and that is sly. "She's my friend and my art project partner Cato, why got a problem?" No-one answered and then I decided maybe I should leave. "Finn, I'm going to go home, I can see you some other time. I mean you have my number so yeah stay in touch" He looked at me sincerely with eyes that read sorry and then he stood with his back to me and crouched " your piggy back ride to my door m'lady" I jumped on and laughed as he ran with me too his door. " I'll talk to you soon finnick" I gave him a hug and left.


End file.
